


A Daily Life in Avengers Daycare

by Fandomizational



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Nick Fury has a heart, POV Alternating, more tags added with updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomizational/pseuds/Fandomizational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Colonel Nicholas Joseph "Nick" Fury chose to become head of a Daycare company after loosing his eye in the war, even he doesn't know. But seeing these energetic children everyday watching over them makes him wonder why he never thought of having children in the first place. Until he watches over the most terrorizing children he has ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daily Life in Avengers Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> Multiple Chapters Alternating in POV's. Story follows the Children-Avengers Home in their home life. Looks like I'm giving Nick Fury a heart.

 

       It's officially 9-a.m. Meaning the Avengers Daycare is OPEN!

          Nick flipped the sign on the door showing the words "Open" with a rainbow and smiley face _Coulson recommended_  to the world. Its been officially six months since he's opened the Avengers. Still a new organization, a dream Nick, Coulson, and Ms. Hill all came up with after the Chitauri stock drops on a few businesses left a couple of families forced to leave their children at home. Of course some families cannot afford ~~or don't trust in Nick's opinion~~ a nanny and that's where the Avengers initiative took place. Took Nick Fury a while to get started after having to start from scratch again from someone he once called a friend robbing him blind, and after addressing the matter his good sight.

But never let bad people hold you back from what you were meant to do in the world, Nick met some people down his path of life good people that owed him favors, and some that once or twice saved his life. Nick met Phil Coulson trying to get a loan for his business of course around this time no one wanted to help an old one-eyed veteran start a Daycare for Toddlers and young children. Yet Phil did. Phil became Nick's right-hand ~~ _or should we say left eye_~~ guy. Meeting Maria Hill was a blessing really, once the Avengers Daycare first started up, People we too Leary of two grown ass men watching over children. Maria volunteered saying she just wanted to help these children enjoy their childhood while they can. While Maria was strict the kids adored her. 

Nick noticed Maria Hill cleaning out the play room straightening the toys and reloading the paint jars. " Morning Maria, off to a busy start? " Maria looked up brushing the hair out of her face smiling "As always Nick but its for the best to have fun with these kids." Nick smiled and nodded He walked in picking up a few of the left behind Sippy cups and _shoes?_ Parents have got to notice this right? "Kids seem to prove me wrong every time Hill." Nick shook his head laughing Maria gave Nick a few pairs of shoes to put up "That's the amazing thing Nick only a child can prove you wrong"

 Nick walked out past the room over to Phil Coulson who was organizing the papers at the desk while he put the shoes in little cubbies and the cups in the dish washer for later. "Good morning Coulson," "Fury" _Phil was a man of little words_ But Nick looking closely at Phil's face he saw a smile "Excited for today?" Phil nods "Heard you'll be getting new kids coming in business is going steady." Nick tilts his head at Phil "Like who?" Coulson hands Nick a few papers "Well that Orphanage two blocks down has a two inseparable candidates that get sneaky when their bored." Nick shrugs "I'm all up for a challenge how hard can they be?"  "It says here their previous babysitters were so stressed from watching them they were paranoid saying the boy keeps shooting things at 'em and you wont know where the girl is until she's kicking you in the shin." Nick whistled "Yikes, are they the two found in Budapest?" Phil nods  "well.." Nick pats Coulson's shoulder "I look forward to them"  Nick walked around the Desk Phil was at to get the blankets on the other side. Time to see that nap room.

Nick opened the French doors leading into the nap room-Those were always a mess afterwards for some reason. Nick was rearranging pillows and laying down new blankets lots of the pillows needed washing due to drool so Nick started piling them in a basket to take to the wash room, while laying new fresh ones down afterwards. The blankets weren't a true mess really but they needed to be straightened and more needed to be placed down. Nick learned before _never too many blankets._ He put the Books back in their shelves on a low level for the children that needed to be read to sleep or liked reading themselves until they passed out.

  Nick heard the bell. First client of the day he probably already guessed who it was. Quickly Nick finished cleaning the place to address Sarah Rogers. Sarah and her son were seated patiently in the seating room. Sarah stood once she noticed Nick enter the room "Good Morning Mrs. Rogers" Sarah snorted softly "I told you Nick its Sarah from you or nothing" Nick smiled engulfing Sarah in a hug "Well _Sarah_ we just need you to sign in and we'll be glad to take care of your boy until you'll be able to pick him up, I know you work those late shifts 'n its no need to worry Hun." "Thank you Nick" Sarah spoke into Nick's neck. Sarah went back over to her boy and smoothed his hair out though he had the hardest frown that'll give him premature wrinkles "Now you be good Steven I'll try to be back 'round three ya hear?" Steven nods mumbling a small "yes ma"  Sarah signs Steven in and hugs her boy just before she leaves a stubborn looking malnourished child at the Avengers Daycare she calls back to Steve " And Steven, If Nick here says ya been good I'll take you and James out for hotdogs." While That Sarah Rogers was out the Door and her son was now more perky and alert than cold nipples.

Phil came in and greeted Steven to his favorite place Nick usually sees him in _The Art Room_. Nick followed Phil and Steven to the art room and watched as the little boy puled out the paint jar and brushed he already knew where, as Phil set up the mini canvas. "What are you doing today Steve?" Phil asked the boy gently. Steve pondered in thinking mode then his face lit up with an idea " My ma says there's a patien' she's treatn' that likes daffodils imma paint 'er some." Steve says smiling fierce like a man with a plan _well boy in this case_. Steve started to paint with such focus putting professional painters to shame. It took a while but Steve finally finished proudly showing his painting of the yellow flower to Nick and Coulson. Phil smiled and said it was perfect hanging the painting up to dry. Then Phil took Steve to the wash room to wash the pain out his hair and off his face. _Steve always was Phil's favorite._

Sarah was a patient mother, after her Husband John Died in the war their child was all she had left. Sadly being a nurse didn't pay as well as one would think. Though Nick cut a deal with Sarah to come by with her child whenever really, he didn't know she'd wait so long to accept his help. Yet when she did she looked so tired. Practically dragging a sickly looking blonde boy with blue eyes replicating ice yelling on how he's a 'big boy' and 'how irrational this is' to not be with 'Bucky' even though his friends in grade school, and the Boy's too young _and sickly_.

That was how Nick Fury met Steve Rogers, The First Avenger.


End file.
